Secret Word
Secret Word is a skit on Saturday Night Live that stars Bill Hader as Lyle Round, an old-fashioned game show host of the show, "Secret Word," in which two contestants must guess hidden words based on clues from their celebrity partners and is identical to the game, "Password." One of his contestants is always Broadway star and washed-up actress, Mindy Gracin, played by Kristen Wiig. Mindy is overly dramatic and whenever she tries to describe the secret word, she immediately says the word, using the excuse that she's an actress and she reads what's in front of her. For the November 19 2016 episode, Grant Choad (Kenan Thompson) replaced Round as host; a "telephone message" by Round explained that he'd retired, and said Choad is the "first ever black game show host" because he auditioned over the phone. Appearances *November 21, 2009 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Ricardo Cansadas (1965) *March 13, 2010 - Jude Law as Vladimir Kuchev (1967) *October 9, 2010 - Jane Lynch as Peggy Zellers (1964) *January 15, 2011 - Gwyneth Paltrow as Titsy Bismark Dublinson (1964) *May 21, 2011 - Justin Timberlake as The Amazing Crandell (1964) *November 12, 2011 - Emma Stone as Charlene Stumphries (and her dummy Mr. Pickles) (1964) *February 4, 2012 - Channing Tatum as Buster Allright (1967) *May 19, 2012 - Mick Jagger as Chaz Bragman (1964) *November 19, 2016 - Episode host Kristen Wiig reprised her role as Mindy Gracin; the second guest was Isabella Lolacopolla, played by Cecily Strong. Bill Hader's Lyle Round is replaced with Grant Choad, played by Kenan Thompson. (1964) Trivia *These are the partners of both Mindy and the guest. **November 21, 2009 - Will Forte (Wiig) and Jenny Slate (Gordon-Levitt) **March 13, 2010 - Kenan Thompson (Wiig) and Fred Armisen (Law) ***The contestants' names are revealed: Lenny Doyle (Thompson) and Dan Durnst (Armisen) **October 9, 2010 - Fred Armisen (Wiig) and Paul Brittain (Lynch) **January 15, 2011 - Taran Killam (Wiig) and Kenan Thompson (Paltrow) **May 21, 2011 - Abby Elliott (Wiig) and Bobby Moynihan (Timberlake) ***Moynihan's contestant name is Tommy. **November 12, 2011 - Paul Brittain (Wiig) and Taran Killam (Stone) **February 4, 2012 - Nasim Pedrad (Wiig) and Andy Samberg (Tatum) **May 19, 2012 - Vanessa Bayer (Wiig) and Taran Killam (Jagger) **November 19, 2016 - Melissa Villaseñor (Wiig) and Bobby Moynihan (Strong) *These are the secret words in each episode (bold text means that letter was covered up when it was first read) **November 21, 2009 - Crab, Drape, Juice **March 13, 2010 - Gown, Vodka, Theater, Cake **October 9, 2010 - Shrimp, Flat, Fringe, Cook **January 15, 2011 - Grab, Cream, Soup **May 21, 2011 - Boot (Mindy thought it was 800-T), Grape, Cramp **November 12, 2011 - Honk, Cloud, 'T'horny **February 4, 2012 - Cramp, Probe, Weiner **May 19, 2012 - 'C'anal, Soft, Jelly *Some episodes had products mentioned at the end of the sketch **November 21, 2009 - Pall Mall Cigarette Flavored Gum **March 13, 2010 - Career Girl Cigarettes **January 15, 2011 - Johnson & Johnson Baby Cages **November 12, 2011 - Ajak Baby Wipes **February 4, 2012 - Wife Nyquil Category:Skits Category:Sketches Category:Recurring sketches